


The Unique

by JanetRoleplaying



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alex Is A Girl As Well As 17, Caleb Is 15, Cameron Is 19, Janet Is 14, Natalie Is 1, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetRoleplaying/pseuds/JanetRoleplaying
Summary: The Deresmote Family is very wierd indeed. Cameron can read minds, Alex has the powers of Aphrodite, Caleb has fire powers, Janet is half dragon and Natalie is a murderous psychopath. Join the siblings in their everyday adventures and shenanigans!





	1. The Problem

  * **Sunday, January 1st**



 

"Yeah, do you have anything that a one year old, a fourteen year old, a fifteen year old and a seventeen year old would enjoy?" Cameron asked.

"You gotta be more specific." The Cashier at the front counter replied, obviously annoyed. Cameron was standing inside the second best movie rental store in the city, and was trying to find a movie that he and his siblings could watch to celebrate New Year's Day.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that," Cameron held his hands up in defense, "Do you have anything that anyone could enjoy?"

"I dunno. Maybe." The Cashier shrugged. Cameron was starting to get a little annoyed himself. He decided to use his powers to see what the Cashier was actually thinking. Cameron stared into the Cashier's deep, brown eyes and concentrated. 

'Of course I have something you dump. Now why don't you get outta my store?' Was the train of thought that Cameron picked up.

'I've had enough with this lousy Cashier.' Cameron thought. He turned on his heel and walked out of the building stormily. He sat down, discouraged, on the curb of the sidewalk and let out a long sigh.

'That went well.' Cameron thought sarcastically.

"Hey! Hey Cameron! Hey!" A distant voice sounded. Cameron turned to his right, and saw Janet bounding up to him. Her silver wings were attracting quite a lot of attention, and a lot of whispers.

"Janet? What are you doing out here?" Cameron asked. He was truly puzzled as to how Janet could've found him so easily. Then again, it might've taken her a good couple of minutes to find him.

"That's a pretty strange question, seeing as how you could just read my mind and find out the answer." Janet giggled. That's what Janet did. Giggle. A lot.

"Fine. I'll read your mind." Cameron sighed. He stared into Janet's soft, blue eyes and concentrated really hard. Finally, he was able to pick up a snippet of thought. It wasn't much, and a little faded, but it would do.

'It...boring...home...with...he...makes...day...but...was...so...came...find...!' Was the message that Cameron received. He frowned, and wondered why he was not able to pick up the full trace of thought.

"Something the matter Cam?" Janet asked. Her soft eyes were now filled with worry, and she didn't look as excited and ready for the world as she had been a minute ago.

"Your thought came out all fuzzy. I could only pick up snippets of it and even that was distorted." Cameron frowned. He had never experienced this happening with his powers, and, although he would never admit it, he was truly scared.

"Maybe something is happening to our powers?" Janet said. She turned her head like a confused puppy and sat down beside Cameron.

"I sure hope not. You know what Mother would say if she knew I was having trouble with my powers?" Cameron smiled at Janet sadly, remembering the memory of when their Mother had left them.

"She would probably freak out and go to high lengths that you're powers were back on track within a day." Janet smiled. Cameron could see the tears in Janet's eyes, and mentally scolded himself for bringing up the subject.

"Hey, look," Cameron said as he shuffled closer, "I'm sorry for bringing the subject of Mom up. It was a mistake on my behalf. I know that this is a sensitive topic for you."

"It's fine," Janet said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "But, I have something to tell you. My powers aren't working as well."

"What? Oh no, that means that it might be happening to Alex, Caleb and Natalie too!" Cameron panicked. He didn't understand why Janet wasn't freaking out as well. This could mean really bad news!

"Yeah, it is pretty bad. I can't breathe fire, I can't fly, and I can't growl! How stupid is that?!" Janet said. She buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"Wait a minute. If it might be happening to Caleb as well, that could mean even worse news!" Cameron cried. He rose to his feet and helped Janet off the ground.

"His powers are already dangerous! We need to get home quick!" Janet exclaimed. She and Cameron ran at high speed all the way back to the house, only to find Caleb's bedroom on fire!


	2. Burnt Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet and Cameron rush home to find Caleb's room on fire!!!

"Caleb!" Janet shouted. She ran into the flaming room and began searching frantically for her older brother. "Where are you?!"

"I need you to go get the fire extinguisher! I'll focus on finding Caleb!" Cameron cried. With a nod of understanding, Janet ran out of the room to find the desired item. Meanwhile, Cameron began digging around in the ashes, still holding on to the hope that Caleb was alive.

"I have the fire extinguisher!" Janet cried, as she ran into the room and began spraying the furniture, walls and floor. A moment later, Galaxy entered with a crying Natalie in her arms. Galaxy was 17, with blue and pink hair and the powers of Aphrodite. Her eyes were a deep brown, her skin a light cocoa. Natalie, however, was 1 year old, with brown hair and the mind of a psychopath. Her eyes were an emerald green, her skin as pale as Janet's.

"What in the name of - what's happening?!" Galaxy cried. She clutched Natalie tighter, and shielded her from the flames.

"Caleb set his room on fire! But don't help us! Just focus on calming down Natalie!" Cameron shouted. Galaxy gave a nod of understanding, and exited the room. Meanwhile, Cameron and Janet had found Caleb underneath the ashes of his desk.

"He's still alive, just unconscious." Janet said as she checked his pulse. She turned to Cameron gravely.

"I need to get him to a hospital! Clean up his room while I'm gone." Cameron said. He scooped Caleb up in his arms and walked out the door. A couple minutes later, Janet could hear the sound of the family car backing out of the driveway.

'Well, this will take a while.' Janet thought. She slowly bent down, and started on Caleb's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Janet sat by the windowsill, waiting for the family car to pull into the driveway.

'I really hope he's all right. He had some really nasty burns,' She thought, 'Well, I might as well do something that will make me happy.' Janet got up from the windowsill and exited the house. She made her way up the pipes, and onto the rooftop of the house.

'Let's see if I still have trouble flying.' She thought. And without thinking twice, she leaped off the roof and spread her wings. Thankfully, her wings stopped her from crashing to the ground, and she soared up. She let out a shriek of delight, then looked down at the world below her. She could just barely make out the shape of the family car. Excited, she dove back to the ground and landed clumsily. 

"Caleb! Cameron!" She shrieked, running up to the car. Out came Cameron, with a grim expression on his face. Janet waited for Caleb to appear, but he did not. Janet's heart fell into her stomach, and tears began to fall down her cheek.

"He has some pretty bad wounds. I'm afraid that he'll have to stay in the hospital a little longer." Cameron said. He helped Janet onto her feet, and together they walked into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my second chapter of this story! Thanks again for reading this, it really means a lot to me!


	3. Caleb Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is finally let out of the hospital after his little incident!

**Tuesday, January 3rd**

 

"Cameron! I'm home!" Janet shouted as she dropped her schoolbag in the hallway. Silence. Now Janet became a bit worried.

"Cameron? Galaxy? Natalie?" Janet shouted again. She made her way upstairs, and peeped into Cameron's room. Thank God he was there!

"Cameron!" Janet cried as she leaped at him. He caught her in his arms and held onto her.

"Hey! What's got you so worked up?" Cameron laughed. Janet smiled up at him with her, blue, adoring eyes and replied, "When I got home, I called out for you but you didn't reply! I was worried!" Cameron laughed.

"I'm sorry! I must not have heard you! But I actually have some news for you!" Cameron smiled.

"What kind of news?" Janet asked. Her head tilted to the side, making her look like a confused puppy. Cameron smiled at this.

"I got a phone call from the hospital today," Cameron began. He loved how with each word, Janet's eyes would get brighter, "And they say we can come and take home Caleb!"

"Oh My Gosh, really?! Yay! We're going to see Caleb!!!" Janet shouted as she danced around the room. Cameron smiled to himself then said, "Go get Natalie and Galaxy, and I'll meet you three out by the car." He watched as Janet skipped away and raced down the stairs. Then, he got his things together and headed downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Caleb had always been scared of hospitals. Maybe it was because their Father had died in a hospital. Maybe it was because he broke his arm once and was taken care of by a crummy doctor that made things worse. He could never tell.

The good part about being in the hospital, however, was that he had a lot of time to think. And the thing he liked to think about most, was donuts. 

Whenever he thought about donuts and their sweet, strawberry glazing and many sprinkles, his mouth watered. That was his favorite kind of donut. Strawberry. Maybe it was because his Mother had strawberry red hair. Maybe it was because he first tried strawberries in a milkshake, and loved it. He could never be sure.

Now, as he was pondering whether chocolate donuts might taste like strawberry donuts, but with a bit more brown coloring, the door burst open. The sudden movement made Caleb startle in his bed. Only one person in the family slammed open doors like that when she was excited. Janet.

"Caleb! Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're ok!" Janet cried as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Caleb smiled at the gesture, and hugged her back. He could now see that Cameron and Galaxy had come in, Galaxy holding an anxious Natalie. Caleb smiled even brighter at them, and, to his surprise, Natalie smiled back!

"Thanks for coming to see me guys! I was wondering how long I would be stuck in here!" Caleb smiled. Janet finally loosened her grip, and Caleb was able to wriggle away from her.

"No problem! Janet here was going insane over you not being in the house." Cameron laughed as he approached Caleb's bed. He took a chair next to it, and clasped Caleb's hand in his. Caleb winced, as his burns were not completely healed.

"Galaxy, would you mind taking Natalie out of the door for a second? Me and Janet would like to speak with Caleb alone." Cameron smiled. Galaxy nodded, and walked out of the room reluctantly.

"Now then, why do you want to talk to me?" Caleb asked. He looked up at the two with adoring eyes, and neither could bring themselves to not tell the truth.

"Well, me and Janet have been noticing slight problems in our powers lately, and we think it might be affecting you as well." Cameron sighed.

"We think that that fire in your room was caused by your powers going haywire!" Janet said.

"But that's really bad! You know that it was affecting me, so it might as well be affecting Natalie and Galaxy as well!" Caleb cried.

"And if Natalie goes haywire...." Cameron began.

"We might as well be done for!" Janet cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! I had this strange desire to kill off Caleb, but I decided against that :)


	4. Natalie Has Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie's powers go haywire! Will Galaxy be next???

**Thursday, January 5th**

It started out as quite a peaceful morning. Caleb was eating donuts, Cameron was doing homework, Galaxy was taking care of Natalie and Janet was reading. Little did they know, that later in the day, bad stuff would happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Caleb! Cameron! I need to speak with you!" Janet shouted up the stairs. As she heard footsteps, she took a seat at the dining table. As Cameron and Caleb entered, they both looked at Janet quizzically.

"What's this about?" Cameron asked as he took a seat at the table. Caleb took a seat as well, and turned to Janet.

"I think that we need to discuss how to keep Natalie's powers under control. You know what happened last time." Janet said.

"She murdered two people," Caleb recalled, "And severely injured five."

"Exactly. I think that we need to find a way to keep her powers under control." Janet remarked.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Cameron asked.

"I have no idea. That's why I called you guys down." Janet replied.

"Galaxy seems to be doing a mighty fine job of keeping Natalie under control." Caleb said stoutly. He really wished that he could get back to his box of donuts.

"She was doing a mighty fine job a couple minutes before Natalie went crazy. The truth is, Natalie's unstable, and there's no telling what she might do." Janet remarked.

The trio was suddenly jostled by a shriek coming from the living room.

"Guys! Help me! Natalie's out of control!" Galaxy shrieked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how Galaxy's powers will go haywire. She has a very stable and calm abilities. Still not sure about it.


	5. Natalie The Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie gets out of control and goes on a killing spree!

Cameron, Caleb and Janet rushed into the family room, only to find the room in shambles and Galaxy lying on the floor!

"Galaxy!" Cameron shouted as he ran up to her and knelt beside her. "Are you OK?!"

"I'm Ok...I don't even know what happened! One minute Natalie and I were playing Hide and Seek and then she got this scary glow in her eyes and she just hit me and ran off!" Galaxy ranted. She seemed stressed, and she was breathing heavily. 

"It's Ok Galaxy, we'll find her. In the meantime, we need to focus on you! You have some major injuries!" Cameron cried. It was true. Galaxy had bruises all up her legs and arms, and she had a swollen eye.

"Janet, go after Natalie. Caleb, clean up the room. I'll focus on helping Galaxy." Cameron nodded. And with that, Janet ran out of the room, soaring into the air shortly after. Caleb got to work on the room, grumbling incoherently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the early plot of the story, I wanted to have at least one psychopath in the Deresmote family. I was thinking maybe Galaxy or Caleb but I decided against that :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story! This is my first so I'm not that good.


End file.
